Une minute à New York
by Amie-H
Summary: Il suffit parfois d'une seule minute pour que tout change. Encore un fic pas très joyeuse, centrée sur Mac


Une minute à New York

Les sirènes, les lumières, le bruit, l'agitation incessante de New York. Tu les connais par cœur, mais maintenant c'est trop. Tu fermes les yeux pour y échapper, laisser l'obscurité t'engloutir. Le silence, enfin.

Alors que tes sens s'engourdissent, tu te demandes comment tu es arrivé là.

C'était rapide, mais tu as une mémoire infaillible.

Et tandis que tu flottes dans un abîme de silence, où tu ne ressens plus rien, tu commences à compter…

Une minute.

60 secondes…

Tac… Tac… Tac…

Chacune d'entre elles raisonne comme un coup de feu…

Un, première détonation. Elle déchire l'air, brise le silence.

Deux, le sifflement de la balle qui traverse l'air, pourquoi personne ne remarque jamais ce bruit ?

Trois, l'impact. Ton corps qui percute le ciment gris, froid, impersonnel. La douleur t'irradie tout entier, puis se dissipe.

Quatre, le sifflement du second projectile raisonne sur ta droite, l'adrénaline déferle dans tes veines, ton cœur pompe le sang qui bat dans tes tempes.

Trop de bruit, pas assez de temps.

Cinq, Six, Sept, tu te redresses, te colles au pilier bétonné. Tu resserres tes doigts sur ton arme pour mieux la sentir, tu te sens vaguement nauséeux.

Huit, pas de temps pour réfléchir.

Neuf, tu tires deux coups, un homme tombe, le bruit s'amplifie.

Dix, les adversaires ripostent, tu n'es plus sûr du nombre.

Onze, Douze, les renforts sont là, les gens crient, les coups de feu se multiplient. Pourquoi plus rien ne suit les secondes qui passent ?

Treize, Quatorze, l'odeur de la poudre emplit tes narines, brûle tes yeux. Tu tires.

Quinze, recharge.

Seize, tires, pause. Tu vois flou. Tu plisses les yeux, c'est passé.

Dix-sept, toujours pas de temps. Pourquoi ça ne s'arrête pas ?

Dix-huit, Dix-neuf, Vingt, tu l'as vu passer devant toi, tête bouclée chère à ton cœur, tu ne peux pas la manquer. Pas le temps de la prévenir.

Vingt-et-un, rafale de tirs. La poussière du pilier assèche ta gorge. Ils ont des mitraillettes.

Vingt-deux, tir, recharge, tir. Comme un mantra.

_Thump, thump, thump…_

Vingt-trois, ton cœur bat plus, plus vite, il raisonne en toi dans un bruit sourd, tu le vois presque pomper devant tes yeux.

Vingt-quatre, tir, un morceau du pilier s'envole, les éclats se dispersent. Tu réalises que le ciment éclaté fait le même bruit que le verre.

Vingt-cinq, tu vois rouge. Tu n'as pas senti l'éclat couper ton visage.

Vingt-six, un cri. Ton nom. Un geste, tu vas bien.

Vingt-sept, Vingt-huit, tu ne vas pas bien, la bile monte dans ta gorge quand tu te redresses brusquement.

_Thump, thump..._

Vingt-neuf, tu tires, l'homme tombe.

Trente, pas le temps.

Trente-et-un _ Trente-cinq, c'est trop rapide, trop flou. Tu ne peux pas compter, juste sentir. Trop de douleur, trop de bruit, pourquoi es-tu allongé ?

Trente-six, respirer est difficile, tu essaies de soulever ton bras mais il est trop lourd.

Trente-sept, tes jointures blanchissent sur le métal chaud de ton arme. Tu ne sens plus tes doigts.

Trente-huit, un contact, un regard. Emeraude, inquiet, ou terrorisé, quelle différence après tout.

Trente-neuf, Quarante, tu veux la rassurer, mais il y a trop de bruit, elle n'entend pas ta voix. Toi non plus.

Quarante-et-un, ton cœur ralentit sa course. Tu l'entends clairement au-dessus du reste.

_Thump... Thump... Thump..._

Quarante-deux, les tirs raisonnent toujours. Tu ne sais plus mettre de mots sur tes sensations.

Quarante-trois, quelque chose tombe sur toi. Tu clignes des yeux. C'est fatiguant.

Quarante-cinq, ça recommence. Tu comprends que ce sont des larmes.

Quarante-six, Quarante-sept, tout devient noir.

Cinquante, tu ré-ouvres les yeux, le bruit s'est arrêté.

Cinquante-et-un, tu réalises que tu ne peux pas rassurer Stella, aucun son ne sort de ta bouche.

Cinquante-deux, l'adrénaline s'évapore, la douleur devient insupportable. Encore un effort. Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas les mots de Stella ?

Cinquante-trois, le scientifique en toi s'éveille. Ton cœur bat trop lentement. Stella a l'air effrayé, tu t'en veux.

Cinquante-quatre, la culpabilité s'envole, Stella disparaît. De nouveaux bruits, des lumières, partout.

Cinquante-cinq, tu veux fermer les yeux, mais on te crie de tenir le coup. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ?

Cinquante-six, Cinquante-sept, il fait froid. On est pourtant en juillet. Tu sens quelque chose te presser le bras.

Trop de bruits. Trop de sensations. Trop de douleurs. Où est Stella ?

Cinquante-huit, Cinquante-neuf, ton cœur a encore perdu le décompte des secondes, et tu prends conscience qu'il ne le retrouvera plus jamais.

Soixante. Trop de tout. Tu fermes les yeux.

**Fin \o/**


End file.
